


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)- A Collection of Soul Eater Drabbles

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all! Most of these will be random tumblr prompts I do drabbles for. All pairings will be included. Ratings can and will range from K to M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Needs a Vacation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Send me a number and a pairing for a drabble. Black*Star and Tsubaki 21- Vacation] with the annual Spartori vacations coming up, what happens when Black*Star forgets?

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Soul Eater 

Rating: T (suggestive content)

Pairing: TsuStar

Chapter 1: Who Needs a Vacation?

"Black*Star, where are we going for our vacation?" Tsubaki asked softly, closing the book she had been reading.  
"Vacation? What vacation?" he yelled as he jumped up from the push-ups he had been doing. She sighed, of course he would have forgotten about the vacation.  
"Remember Black*Star? Spartori is given a vacation every year to relax. Soul and Maka are on theirs now. Ours is next week," she explained patiently.  
"Oh of course! I was just playing with you Tsubaki! A god never forgets anything!" he laughed and she sighed more. That meant he had forgotten.  
"Of course," she said, forcing a smile.  
"Anyways, for our vacation I have decided we will stay here!" he exclaimed.  
"What? Why?!?" she cried. It wasn't fair that she had to stay here while Soul and Maka got to go to Rome and Kid and the sisters went to Paris. Why was she stuck here?  
"Nowhere is good enough for my godliness that's why!" he cackled and she jumped up in frustration.  
"Well you can have fun here all you want, I'm going to go somewhere fun!" she shouted at him, fighting back tears as she ran to her room, shutting the door.  
"Huh? What did I do?" he wondered.  
"Stupid Black*Star!" she screamed as she threw herself on her bed. Why wouldn't they go anywhere? They were dating for crying out loud. This would be a great date opportunity! It wasn't fair that her friends all got to go on amazing dates in major cities across the globe and she was stuck here in Death City with her oaf of a boyfriend. He didn't care; it was always all about him.  
"Tsubaki, can I come in?" he knocked quietly on her door.  
"Go away," she sniffled, not wanting to deal with him. She sighed in annoyance when he came in anyway and sat down on her bed beside her.  
"Look, I'm sorry that I upset you. I was joking really. I had forgotten about the vacation from all the missions we had been doing recently," he admitted with a sheepish grin. "I really don't care where we go Tsubaki. We could have just as much fun here as we could anywhere in the world. And I would enjoy it because I would be with you." A small, uncharacteristic blush crossed his face and she couldn't help but to smile and not be mad at him anymore. He may be very self-centered, but he did care about her.  
"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "We have a week to figure out where to go, and if we don't go anywhere, I'm sure we could find plenty of ways to entertain ourselves here," she said with a suggestive wink and a wide grin crossed his face.  
"Well... I could think of a few things," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows before pulling her in for a kiss. Needless to say, they didn't put much more thought into where to go for vacation that night as they enjoyed one another's company.

A/N: Read and Review my Lovelies! I hope you enjoy this! I am enjoying these silly little drabbles.


	2. Tooty Frooty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Fic Meme- Give me a pairing and give me a text from last night and I’ll write you a drabble or ficlet based on the scenario.] Last night was crazy, but what’s even crazier is the hilarity that ensues from it the next day.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater *cries for forever* Also, I do not own the Tooty Frooty company, I just liked the name. 

Rating: T- Suggestive Themes and Language 

Pairing: SoMa

Chapter 1- Tooty Frooty 

Maka groaned, hearing her phone blare ‘Dear Maria, Count Me In,’ a sign that Soul was trying to contact her. Her head was pounding as she shot her hand out of the covers to grope around on her table for it. She shouldn’t have drank so much last night; the hangover was something that she wasn’t dealing well with right now. She cracked her eyes open slightly, hissing as the bright light scorched her retinas. She was finally able to keep her eyes open long enough to read the message from her boyfriend. 

[INCOMING TEXT- SOUL<3]: You asked the bartender for “7 shots of something fruity” and long story short, the bartended punched me in the face. Chivalry is stupid

She snorted loudly and laughed, grimacing as her laughter made her head hurt worse. She typed out a response to him as quickly as she could with the light hurting her head. 

[OUTGOING TEXT]: Lol xD sorry honey, but that’s too funny. And you know chivalry isn’t stupid; you like where it’s gotten you so far ;)

She sat up, groaning more as she rolled out of bed and trudging to the restroom to get a couple of Tylenol and some water for her headache. She downed the pills with a swig of water as her phone lit up again. 

[INCOMING TEXT- SOUL<3]: Well… I do happen to like having you ;) but my face is so fucking sore :C

She felt bad for him; it WAS her fault after all that he got hurt last night. She gathered her clothes as she shot him a text back. 

[OUTGOING TEXT]: Give me about 20 minutes to shower and you can come over and I’ll make your face feel better ;)

She grinned as she grabbed her favorite fruity body wash and headed to the bathroom. She stripped down and looked at her phone one last time before hopping in, noticing there was a message.

[INCOMING TEXT- SOUL <3]: On my way now… Wait up for me ;)

She grinned deviously, fingers flying on the touch pad as she snapped a quick photo. She set her phone down and got into the shower, waiting. 

[OUTGOING TEXT]: New Picture Message!  
[OUTGOING TEXT]: Front door is unlocked… Just join me when you get here ;)

This was going to be fun…

A/N: Read and Review my lovelies! Had fun with this drabble… hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Send me a number and a pairing for a drabble. Soul and Maka 21- Vacation] Vacations always are fun, except when emotional baggage gets in the way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater *cries for forever* 

Rating: T 

Pairing: SoMa

Chapter 2- Destination: Rome 

It came to him as a surprise. He knew the vacation was coming up, but he tried to forget about it. It always turned into a big deal and she would make him go to historical places and libraries and that just wasn't cool. But when she suggested they go to Rome for their annual vacation, he was instantly suspicious.  
"I want to explore the riches of the country," she explained for the umpteenth time, clearly irritated with Soul's questioning.  
"We've already been to Rome Maka, why would you want to go to the same place again?" he asked, eyebrow quirked as he continued packing.  
"We were on a mission, stupid," she spat, angrily shoving books into her bag. "We didn't get to explore and learn about where we were." He could sense the frustration coming off of her in waves and he sighed.  
"Maka, what's wrong? Your wavelength is going crazy," he whispered, putting down the shirt he was holding to scoot closer to his Meister slash girlfriend.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she murmured, zipping her suitcase forcefully. He sighed again and placed a hand on top of hers, stopping her and making her look at him.  
"Bullshit Maka. Something's bothering you. It's not cool to keep things hidden from your partner. What is this really about? Why do you want to go to Rome so badly?" he asked, intent on getting an answer from her.  
"I-I," she started before sighing in defeat. "I wanted to go there to make better memories. So every time I think of Rome I wouldn't think of you cut up and the fear I had of losing you," she sniffles, tears betraying her as they snaked down her face. He pulled her in for a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
"Shhh Maka it's okay," he whispered in her ear. He knew it; he knew it wasn't just about the 'seeing the country' bull that she tried to feed him.  
"I figured if I could go there and face what happened that I could get over it," she hiccuped.  
"Look at me Maka," he whispered seriously and she complied, tear filled eyes looking into his. "What happened in the past happened; it is not your fault. I jumped in front of that blade because I love you and wanted to protect you. I would do it over and over again for you." His serious face lightened into a small grin as he cupped her cheek. "This vacation is supposed to be about us relaxing from our duties. I want you to want to go to to have fun and enjoy the time away, not because you are wanting to fight away your demons, okay?" he asked, kissing her forehead lightly.  
"Okay," she smiled, hugging him close. "Thanks Soul, you really know how to calm me down."  
"Not a problem," he grinned. "Now, we need to finish packing... Our plane leaves in less than an hour."  
"...damnit!!!!"

A/N: Read and Review my Lovelies! I enjoy these little prompts! They are so much fun and something to make the time pass when you are stuck in bed with a thrown out back. Enjoy!


	4. Tunnel Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Professor-Maka of tumblr and fanfic.net as a belated birthday gift! So, behold! The cute SoMa fluff! Heavily influenced by the song Tunnel Vision by Justin Timberlake!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater *cries for forever*

Rating: T- language and innuendos

Pairing: SoMa

Chapter 4- Tunnel Vision 

Today was supposed to be the best day of his life. Kid made sure that every detail of the day was planned perfectly (why wouldn’t it be? It WAS planned by the new Shinigami and his weapons, after all). Everything had been going according to plan from the moment he woke up, so why was he so damn nervous?  
Well, that was easy; it was the day that he was to be married to the love of his life—the woman who shaped him into the man he is today, the woman who is most gorgeous person in the world, the woman who was intelligent beyond measures—and that woman is none other than his meister, Maka Albarn.  
His stomach does little flips every time he thinks about how in a few short minutes Maka will no longer be Maka Albarn; instead, she will be Maka Evans (mostly because she refuses to be Maka Eater; there are WAY too many sexual innuendos that Black*Star created from that idea). The idea that Maka wants to be married to him for the rest of her life still baffles him to this day, but hey, he’s not going to complain. As he waits for the organ to play, an indication that the bridal party was about to enter, a small, toothy grin forms as he remembers her reaction to his proposal; he was never going to forget the awkwardness of that night. 

_Soul shifted from foot to foot nervously, waiting for Maka to finally come home from her meeting with Kid, er, Shinigami-sama. He MAY have paid off his friend to fabricate an emergency, meister only, meeting to keep Maka preoccupied for the past two hours as he prepared the house for the occasion. While Maka had been trapped at Shibusen at Kid’s mercy, Soul feverishly cleaned the apartment, trying to make sure that it was spotless before moving to the kitchen to make a meal fit for a queen. While he wasn’t the best chef in the world, he knew how to make some mean pasta dishes, and that he did for her. The end result was parmesan crusted chicken nestled atop a mound of linguini with garlic bread and a Caesar salad on the side. The meal was completed with a glass of red wine that he had saved specifically for an occasion such as this (thank you Wes for having connections!). He proudly placed the meal on the table and lit the candles surrounding a vase of flowers before dashing to his room to change into one of his less-grubby shirts and a nice pair of jeans (heaven knows if he proposed to her in a ratty t-shirt and sweat pants, he would never hear the end of it)._  
 _Hands fidgeting with the roses to make sure they sat perfectly in the vase, his worries began to get the best of him. What if she didn’t want to marry him? Sure, they had been partners for what seemed like ages (was it really seven years already?), and been dating for around three years now, but was Maka ready for that type of commitment? His fingers began tapping out a rhythm on the table that was eerily similar to the racing of his heart as he panicked. This was stupid! She was never going to agree! Spirit and his fucked up ideals of how to treat women surely had made it to where she would never want to commit herself to one person. The ring box felt as though it weighed a much as one of the novels that Maka just loved to hit Soul with as it sat in his pocket, taunting him with how ridiculous his wish was._  
 _Just as he was about to blow out the candles and scrap the idea, the doorknob jingled, indicating his meister-turned girlfriend’s return. He felt his blood run cold as the door swung open to reveal a very disgruntled looking Maka. Shit, she was in a foul mood; he had to remember to chew Kid out later for that. This was only going to make things ten times worse. As she kicked her shoes off in frustration and threw her bag to the floor, Soul swallowed his fears. It was now or never, after all._  
 _“Welcome home Maka,” he squeaked out, instantly furious at how his nervousness shone through his normally cool exterior. He coughed quickly, hoping that she would mistake his cracked voice for needing to clear his throat. His voice shocked her, cutting her off from her mutterings about where Kid could go for the rest of eternity, making her look up at him._  
 _“Hey So-,” she started, but the words died in her throat as she saw Soul’s face illuminated by soft candlelight. After her initial shock, she noticed the meal placed before her, and was instantly alarmed. “Wh-what’s all this for?” she asked, feet automatically carrying her towards her boyfriend and his surprised for her. Had she forgotten their anniversary? If so, she would be so pissed off at herself._  
 _“I just wanted to treat the most beautiful woman in the world,” he whispered, walking around the table to seat her before returning to his seat. He found the blush that dusted her cheeks from his words to be adorable and strangely, it put him at ease. “We should eat before the meal gets cold,” he suggested as she continued to stare at him skeptically, trying to figure out why he was being so generous towards her._  
 _“O-okay,” she murmured awkwardly before digging into the food. She cut into her chicken and took a generous bite before paling slightly. “Soul, did you cook this all the way through?” she asked, inspecting the offending piece of poultry. The chicken had a slimy texture that was not very appetizing and it was cool to the touch._  
 _“What?” he asked, confused. He cooked it just like the recipe said! As he leaned across the table to get a look at the meat, he knocked into her wine glass and before he could even utter a curse word, it spilled on her, staining her one white uniform a beautiful burgundy. A piercing scream bubbled up from her lips as the cool liquid drenched her clothing. “Shit Maka! I’m sorry!” he cried, reaching for a napkin and scrubbing at the stain._  
 _“Don’t scrub! It will only make it worse!” she shrieked, batting his hands away. As her hands flailed about, she caught the edge of her plate, sending the contents of it flying her way, coating her in the foul meat, sauce and noodles. She froze as the meal covered her and Soul just gaped at her. There was no way that this was happening! This is not how he planned for the night to go at all! She quietly stood, the food cascading down her and hitting the floor with a plop. “I will be right back,” she whispered calmly, heading towards her room, but not before she stepped in the pile of noodles, a sickening ‘sploosh’ sound reverberating through the room. He saw her spine stiffen slightly from the sensation of stepping in noodles before she all but sprinted towards her safe haven._  
 _Soul groaned, placing his head in his hands after extinguishing the flames of the candles; a burned down apartment was one thing he did NOT want to add to this shit storm of a night. Of all the ways he pictured this night going, Maka covered in her meal after finding that hers wasn’t even cooked properly was not one of them. “Fuck,” he groaned again. There was NO way she would even think of saying yes now. He heard the water running from the bathroom, signaling that she was washing away the remnants of the disastrous meal. While she washed up, he cleared the table, glaring scathingly at the offending meal as he rid himself of it permanently. Note to self—cut open the chicken to make sure it’s properly cooked before serving it to the woman that you want to make your fiancée._  
 _“Wanna order takeout?” her soft voice called, breaking him out of his thoughts of how stupid chicken was and how horrendous the night had been so far. He turned around, seeing her hair make soft, wet curls around her face as she drowned in a shirt that was way too big for her, evidence that she was indeed the reason his dresser was lacking in shirts. Before he could even comprehend what he was saying, his voice rose as he yelled._  
 _“No I don’t wanna order take out. I want this night to fix itself! I want my meal I cooked for you to be perfect! I want that chicken to burn in hell for not being cooked right! I want to hit myself for knocking that wine onto you! I just wanted this night to be perfect—right down to me proposing to you!” It was after his lungs were screaming at him to replenish the oxygen he expelled from his tantrum that he realized what he yelled at her, and his heart stopped. No, he did not just ask her to marry him by yelling at her. There was no fucking way he did that._  
 _“P-propose?” she asked timidly and he flinched internally. Yeah, he had done it; he should go dig his grave now because that was where this dreaded night was headed. He chanced a glance at her and instantly felt terrible when he saw tears in her eyes. Great, first he spills food all over her, then he yells at her, and now she’s crying; what a fucking perfect night._  
 _“Maka don’t cry-“_  
 _“Do you mean it?”_  
 _They both stopped quickly, realizing that they were trying to talk over the other. He nodded at her, afraid to open his mouth and make even more an ass out of himself._  
 _“Do you mean it?” she repeated, eyes holding his as she stepped toward him shyly. “Are you actually proposing to me?”_  
 _“I was going to. I paid Kid to keep you busy while I prepared. I wanted to make this night wonderful and all I did was fuck it up-“_  
 _“Yes.”_  
 _“W-what?” he asked, his ramblings cut off by the simple word from her._  
 _“Yes, I will marry you,” she repeated, slightly exasperated that she had to repeat herself; she knew Soul wasn’t deaf, so why was he acting like he was?_  
 _“You will? But tonight was such a train wreck. I wanted it per-”he started but she silenced him with a finger upon his lips._  
 _“And you say I talk too much,” she taunted, giggling as a blush crossed his cheeks. “Yes I will marry you; I love you Soul. So what that tonight wasn’t perfect? It’s the thought that counts, and I can tell that you put a lot of effort into this. So, for the last time, yes, I will marry you,” she whispered, small tears gathering in her eyes as she started into his crimson ones._  
 _He blinked once before throwing the silencing finger away from his face as his lips crashed against hers, joy overflowing every crevice of him. She said yes! She said yes! SHE SAID YES! He couldn’t keep the wide grin off his face as they parted to catch their breath, him fumbling in his pocket for the ring. After he finally steadied his hand, he slipped the small band on her left hand, giddiness taking over him as he saw more joyous tears gather in her eyes as she looked down at the ring that adorned her finger. It was simple; a single princess-cut, black diamond with a ruby on one side and an emerald on the other. It laid upon a band of white gold and it was a symbol of their souls coming together in perfect harmony. Her eyes trailed back up to his, lust filling them as she connected their mouths once again._  
 _“I love you Soul,” she whispered against his lips._  
 _“I love you too, Maka,” he murmured, lifting her up and carrying her to his bedroom swiftly. Even though the night started off as a train wreck, it definitely had to be one of the best nights of his life to date._

He was jolted from his thoughts of that wonderfully awkward night by a nudge to his shoulder from Black*Star. It was then that he realized that the music had started already; Angela halfway down the aisle, throwing pedals chaotically. As the audience stood and turned their attention to the doors at the back, Soul felt his nerves spike again. However, as soon as Maka came into view, all was forgotten, even his ability to breathe. She was stunning; there were no other words that could describe how his soon-to-be wife looked. The dress was an off the shoulders number, sleeves made of lace that went to the crook of her elbow. Lace covered the bodice and came to an end at the waist where a silken bow separated lace from the silky poof of fabric that made up the skirt and train. As his eyes roamed up her body, he noticed soft ringlets framing her face, a small poof atop her head for her veil to fit in snugly. Her eyes trapped his; her smoky makeup accentuating her features without taking away from her natural beauty. He felt his throat go dry from the sheer beauty of her.  
As she approached him, he was unable to tear his eyes away from hers, even as her father handed her over to him, blabbering about how his baby wasn’t a baby anymore. As he took her hand in his, he felt all of his worries melt away; there was no need to be nervous. This was Maka, his Maka. They were meant for one another, and nothing would ever change that. The ceremony went by in a blur and as he kissed his wife for the first time, he knew that no matter what life threw at them, they would get through it together. He had been foolish to worry, it ended up being a perfect day after all. 

A/N: Read and Review my lovelies! And happy birthday to ProMa!!!! I love you :D


	5. Spoiled Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Bodyguard AU- she’s spoiled, he needs the job; they hate each other. Being a bodyguard is tough, especially when you are the bodyguard of the heir to the kingdom.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater *cries for forever*

Rating: T- language 

Pairing: SoMa

Chapter 5- Spoiled Brat

He couldn't believe he was stuck with such a princess. And as much as he wanted to believe that was just a figure of speech, it wasn't. He just HAD to be hired to be the body guard for the heir to the kingdom. Princess Maka Albarn was a force to be reckoned with; she was always challenging the social norms and gender roles. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, and she had an arm to her- that much he knew for sure. His head had suffered from one too many of her attacks when she was in a mood. The king had wanted protection for his precious daughter, for if he were to perish, she would immediately take the throne as her mother passed away when she was a young girl. Soul had figured that the Princess could care for herself quite well, but he understood the king’s worries. With the rise of the Kishin Clan and the wars that broke out due to its leader, Asura Shinigami, it was better to be safe than sorry. Still, why did he have to get stuck being her bodyguard?  
“Mr. Evans, I want to go into the city,” Maka commanded in a haughty air from her seat.  
“Princess, firs’ off, I told you to call me Soul,” he replied for the millionth time since being hired. He hated formality with a passion, another reason it was so ironic that he was hired to protect the freaking heir to the country. “Secon’ly, that’s not possible. There was an attack not too far from the city walls. ‘t’s not safe.”  
“Soul, I have told you to use proper grammar and language when you are around me. That means do not use those silly contractions that you have come up with.” At this he just rolled his eyes; boy, was this girl a handful. “And I do not care that there was an attack close to the city limits. I need to go into the city; it is of upmost importance.”  
“If by ‘upmost importance’ you mean to go buy some o’ those trashy no’els I see ya reading from time to time, then no. There’s no way we’re going for that. Yer father would kill me if let you ‘nywhere near there.”   
“Mr. Evans, they are not trashy novels,” she said with a huff, standing up and sauntering over to him. “We will be going into the city today. That is final.”  
“No we’ll not,” he retorted, arms crossing across his chest in annoyance. Man, she was a pain in the arse. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and before he realized it, one of her novels was embedded in his skull, causing him to cry out in pain and swear loudly.   
“As I said, we will be going into the city today. Call my carriage while I go change. It better be here when I get back or you will receive another book to the head,” she commanded before walking primly away to her bedchambers.   
“Damn woman,” he grunted, picking himself up off the floor and calling the carriage for her. There was no use in fighting it; when she made her mind up there was no changing it. As much as he couldn’t stand being her bodyguard, he needed the money. So, no matter how much of a pain she was, he just had to grit his teeth, keep his mouth shut, and obey her majesty. He just hoped that his head would survive long enough to get through this.   
A/N: Read and Review Lovelies!


	6. This Is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Giveaway Prize: for wingsof-flame who was the third place winner! Why did they have to be assigned that mission? Halloween was known for being the day the Pre-Kishin were most active, so all Shibusen students had to be alert. His meister just had to take a mission that day.

Rating: T- language and gore; character death

Pairing: SoMa

Chapter 6- This Is Halloween

Why did they have to be assigned that mission? Halloween was known for being the day the Pre-Kishin were most active, so all Shibusen students had to be alert. His meister just had to take a mission that day.

“We need to collect more souls so you can become a Death Scythe! That’s why we are taking a mission today Soul!” Maka snapped at him, trying to shut him up as they sat atop a roof in the middle of the city, waiting for their target to show its ugly head.

“There are so many cooler things that we could be doing tonight,” he complained. There were parties, egging and TPing houses, even trick or treating; anything was better than sitting on a rooftop. She shot him a glare that he promptly ignored before focusing her binoculars out on the plaza, hoping to see the Pre-Kishin. He sighed; as much as he liked Death City and Shibusen, this was the one part of his job that he hated.

A few hours had past, neither talking to one another; one party out of annoyance and the other out of vigilant surveillance. A low rumbling started out of nowhere which put the pair on alert. “Soul, if that’s your stomach…” Maka started, seething but her cut her off by tackling her to the ground and rolling them to the left, just in time to dodge a pair of claws that were now embedded where they had been moments before. 

“Heh, you’re supposed to be the one with Soul Perception,” he teased before removing himself from above her. 

“Shut up,” she blushed, standing up and brushing herself off before extending her arm. He nodded and quickly shifted to his weapon form, landing smoothly in her palm. She did a once over of the Pre-Kishin and boy, was it hideous; parts of its flesh was hanging from its face, a deranged grin causing it to look even creepier. Its claws extended as it licked its lips in anticipation of a tasty snack.

“Charles Manson, your murdering days are over! Your soul is-” Maka shouted but had to jump back quickly as he slashed out at her, nicking her side. She grunted in pain, her white glove staining itself red as she held it. 

“Damnit Maka,” Soul grunted, feeling the pain through their wavelength. “No more long-ass speeches! Let’s take this damn thing down already.” She nodded and turned her attention back to the Kishin only to find it had disappeared.

“What the hell?” She searched for it frantically, not liking that it evaded her so easily. Soul was on high alert, wanting to protect his Meister. Catching sight of its shadow, he tried to warn her.

“Maka! Behind you!” he screamed. However, it was too late. As she was turning, its claws pierced through her chest, causing her to jolt forward and drop him. Blood spurted from her mouth as she slumped to her knees, eyes locked on his as he phased back to human form.   
“S-Soul…” she gurgled out as her soul was taken from her and devoured by the Kishin. He stared at her, paralyzed by the trauma of watching his Meister die before his eyes. His gaze was glued to her slumped form as the Kishin ran away; he hardly cared right now, he wanted to spend these last few moments with her. He crawled over to her slowly, pulling her into his embrace as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Idiot… I never got the chance to tell you I love you,” he whispered brokenly as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent one last time. He knew they shouldn’t have taken that mission.

A/N: Read and Review lovelies! Sorry it has taken so long to update :C hope you enjoy! I know the person this was wrote for did!


	7. Author's Note

Author’s Note   
Posting to active stories.  
I am on hiatus right now.   
School is too much. Life is too much. And I have no motivation or energy to write.   
I’m not sure when I will be back.   
Sorry to disappoint anyone.   
-KittyKatz009


End file.
